A Journey into Shadows
by xcrimsonphoenix
Summary: Legolas decides to visit his friends in Rivendell, when he meets Aragorn all he can do it tolerate him, but when they are both taken captive will they be able to resolve their differences and make it out alive. Part 3 of the Mellyn Ten'oio Saga
1. Part 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone or anything you can't recognize.

An Enelya Production; Part 3 of the Mellyn Ten'oio Saga (Friends forever); Warning- character torture and Legolas may be slightly OOC in the beginning.

A/N- I realize that Aragorn's mother didn't die with his father but I have made it so that she has. Also please note the Tolkien said Aragorn was raised in Rivendell by Elrond, so I see it as if Elrond adopted him as his own son and that the twin were like brothers to him. Also thank you to all the reviewing of my previous stories!

Previous stories in series- Whispering Tears, & Outcast of Rivendell (It will be better if you read those ones first)

Spoilers- For my previous story Whispering Tears.

**A Journey into Shadows**

**Part 1**

Elrond Lord of Rivendell walked into the dinning hall of his home, where his three sons sat there eating lunch. He smiled when he set eyes on his youngest son whose eighteenth birthday only passed a week ago. He has exciding news for all of them.

"Why do you look so happy ada?" Aragorn also known as Estel asked, his youth filled eyes looking up at his adopted father.

"I have great news my sons, we will be having a visitor soon." All three of their eyes lit up wondering who it could be.

"Legolas should be arriving at some point today." The twin's grins grew larger at the news but Aragorn just grew confused.

"Who is Legolas?" he asked though the name did sound familiar.

"Legolas is the prince of Mirkwood; it has been a long time since he last visited our lands."

"I remember you have told me about him, I look foreword to finally meeting him.

"You will love him Estel; Legolas is a kind hearted elf who does not consider himself as a prince." Aragorn smiled at his brothers. It seemed that he and Legolas already had something in common. For when Elrond told him the truth of his past on his eighteenth birthday he denied every bit of it.

As the day passed by they all anxiously waited for Legolas to arrive. Finally Elrond got the message that he was spotted near the gates of Rivendell. He gathered his sons and the waited in the courtyard to greet the youngest prince of Mirkwood.

"Mae-governen Legolas it has been to long."

"Mae-governen Lord Elrond." The golden haired elf replied as he turned towards the twins

"I see the two of you have managed to keep out of trouble in my absence." He grinned at his older friends.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Elrond replied as they all laughed. Legolas looked over Elrond's shoulder and finally noticed the human standing there.

"I heard that you took in a human my lord, but I did not believe it until now." Legolas said surprised with a bit of hatred barley sounding in his voice.

"The rumors are true Legolas. Aragorn has been apart of this kingdom for sixteen winters, he has become like a son to me and a brother to Elrohir and Elladan." Elrond explained noticing the change in the young elf's eyes.

"I see, well it is an honor to meet you Aragorn." He said placing his hand over his heart, a form of greeting that all elves use.

"It is an honor to meet you as well Legolas son of Tranduil. I have heard many wonderful stories of you, and please call me Estel." The human replied in Elvish easily. Catching the prince off guard and surprising him greatly. Elladan and Elrohir laughed at the look on their young friends face.

"You do not expect him to live here for sixteen winters and not speak elvish." Legolas still looked at Estel surprised, as they just laughed again and Elladan gave him a slap on the back before they headed back inside.

As the day wore on everyone could tell Legolas was going out of his way to avoid the human. No one understood why, it always seemed that Legolas accepted everyone no matter what differences they had.

"Legolas we are planning on going on a hunting trip. Would you care to join us?" Elladan asked; he and his twin had formed a plan to bring the human and elf together. Hoping that Legolas would see passed whatever it was that was keeping him from befriending Aragorn.

"Of course I will come. Who else will be joining us?" he asked excided, he has not been on a hunting trip with his old friends for a very long time.

"Just Elrohir and Estel!" Legolas froze and stared hard at Elladan.

"The human is going?"

"The human you speak of Legolas, is my brother. What is wrong with you? This is not like you at all."

"Forgive me Elladan. But I do not trust humans, at least not anymore." Legolas explained as he turned away from Elladan.

"Legolas that was a long time ago, and it was but one human. Why must you punish all for the crimes of one." The young prince didn't know how to answer his friend. All he knew was that his trust in men had been shaken and it would take a miracle to restore it.

"I hope you will still come on the hunting trip. We will need an archer with your experience." Elladan smiled as did Legolas agreeing to still go on the trip.

The next day the four companions met up at the gates. They had gathered all the supplies they would need, and check them twice before setting out into the wilderness.

They spent an hour searching for game, before they stopped to rest and plan on what would be there next move.

"I think we should split up, cover more ground." Elrohir suggested winking at his twin brother, who smiled and nodded.

"I agree; Elrohir and I shall cover the east, Legolas and Estel you shall cover the west." Legolas eyes narrowed towards the twins, finally realizing the true meaning of this trip.

"The two of you planned this from the beginning. Haven't you?" All the twins did was grin and set off deeper into the east part of the woods.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone or anything you can't recognize

Reviewers- Rogue641- Thanks sis, and here's the next chapter

DawnStrider- Thanks and you'll just have to wait to find out!

Invisigoth3- I know what are they think? I know what I tell them to (bad joke) and thanks!

Elvin BlueEyes- Well you have to wait to find out just like everyone else! Thanks!

**Part 2**

The two companions started west looking for game to bring back to Rivendell. Aragorn grew tired of the stinging silence that seemed to be stabbing at his ears, like a thousand knives over and over again.

"Legolas what have I done to anger you so?" The young adult asked, with pleading eyes wishing he knew why the elf was so bitter towards him. Fr to his knowledge he had not done anything to offend him.

"You have done nothing human, but your kind has. I do not trust humans; at least not anymore." Legolas replied turning away from his gaze, trying not to relive the horrible memory.

"You mean to say you have not always been this way?" he said moving in front of the elf, trying to see past his cold stare.

"No, now please leave it at that. I do not wish to speak of this." The young archer scowled as he pushed passed the human and continued on his trek. Aragorn followed trying beyond hope to get the elf to listen to him. Oh why did elves have to be so stubborn?

"Legolas please listen to me! I do not know what has happen to you in the past to forsake your trust in men, but I assure you I am not like the ones who did whatever it was to hurt you." Aragorn waited for the elf to answer. But Legolas was frozen in one spot, hearing something sounding like footsteps and soft whispers, getting closer with each passing second. He knew the noise was too loud to be Elladan and Elrohir, and he could tell there were many more then two in company.

"Legolas is something wrong?" Aragorn asked stepping next to the elf, who put up his hand to silence the young eighteen year old. Legolas pulled an arrow from his quiver and carefully notched his bow. Aragorn followed his action and notched his bow as well, thinking the elf had spotted a deer with his keen eyes. Little did he know how wring he was and how much danger they we truly in.

Finally Legolas saw who the intruders were, there were about twenty or more humans coming towards them. The elf let go of his arrow and easily fell his first target; in the blink of an eye he notched his second arrow and set eyes on his second prey.

Aragorn on the other hand had a harder time; his first arrow whistled passed its preys ears and instead hit a tree. Soon the men got to close and arrows were of no use any longer. Legolas abandoned his bow for his twin knives as Aragorn unsheathed his sword. There were far more then Legolas had anticipated, as they continued coming out of nowhere.

Steal clanged against steal, as the fight progressed. Both the elf and human could see that their chances of winning were hopeless and their only chance of survival was to somehow manage to escape. Aragorn's sword was knocked out of his hand. With difficulty the attacking men pushed him into the dirt and yanked his arms in back of him. Aragorn could only watch in horror as Legolas continued to battle the other man. The young elf easily dodged the human's blows, but there were just too many for but one elf to handle alone.

Legolas spotted Aragorn being held on the ground trying with all his might to brake free, while at the same time screaming to his companion to run.

"GO, you can outrun them! Leave me here and save yourself!" The son of Thranduil surprised at the human's words, turned towards him and met is gaze. The minute he met the eighteen year olds green eyes, he knew that he meant what he said. He was willing to sacrifice himself that Legolas could get away. But no he couldn't leave him here, no matter how much he distrust humans now.

Aragorn couldn't believe his eyes, as the elf continued to fight and refused to leave though he had told him too many times. Finally the men holding him down grew tired of his screaming plights. One, who was not holding him, kicked him in the side. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips, as the man who has kicked him got down on his knees as forced the youngest son of Elrond to look at him.

"You better keep quiet boy, if you wish your brave friend to stay alive!" said the man who forcibly turned Aragorn's head to look at another man holding a bow up, aimed directly at Legolas. He immediately closed his mouth knowing Legolas would not be able to dodge the arrow, for he was too distracted by the fifteen other men attacking him. The man let go of his chin, making him fall back into the dirt splitting his chin right open.

Legolas continued to fight not willing to give up. One of the men began to sneak up behind him. Legolas was to busy trying not to be impaled by the many swords swinging at him to notice. Aragorn called out, trying to worn him, But it was too late, the man hit him over the head with a large heavy object and Legolas feel to the ground unconscious.

"STUPID BOY!" yelled the man from before, hitting him at the temples sending him into darkness as well.

A/N- ok this was my very first attempt at ever writing a huge battle scene. Please be kind.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone that you can recognize

Reviews- rogue641- Thanks sis!

DawnStrider- thanks I didn't think I did to good a job on the fight, but of course I'm my worse critique!

Invisigoth3- I know you tried to worn them, but they just won't listen!LOL! I'm not an evil author (starts plotting in the corner). Thanks for the review!

Anny anon- thanks I'm glade you love the story, As for the grammar and spelling mistakes I am very sorry about that, but I have great trouble with that and I'm trying my hardest to improve so please try and bare with me.

**Part 3**

Legolas woke up to the sound of fire crackling. He tried to get up but found his hand and feet were bound rather tightly. He looked around and found about five men sitting by the glowing light of a fire. He looked over to his left and found Aragorn, carelessly thrown on the ground. He could tell without a doubt that the eighteen year old was unconscious.

The son of Elrond and future king of Gondor's arms were tied behind his back, his legs were positioned in unnaturally and there was a huge black and blue mark on his temple.

Legolas maneuvered himself next to the young human. After a few moments Aragorn finally stirred. His eyes met he elf's gentle stare as agony flared in his own.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked faintly, so faint that it was even hard for Legolas to understand.

"I'm here human." Legoals replied in elvish not above a whisper, also not whishing fore their captures to know they have awoken.

"Legolas why do my legs hurt?" though Aragorn had turned of age, he still had that child innocence to him and the young archer could easily see it now.

"It seems they have broken your legs. Listen to me, do not tell them who you are, nor who I am." Legolas told him still speaking softly in elvish.

"Then who do we tell them we are?" the young elf thought for a minute before coming to an answer.

"If they do ask for our names, tell them you are a young ranger that goes by the name of Strider and I will tell them I am Doletir. He is a servant in my father's house." Aragorn only nodded scared half to death, he couldn't comprehend what was happening to them.

"Ah, I see you two have finally woken up." Said the man from before, walking towards them till he stood directly over them.

"Now what are your names?" he asked intimately, neither said a word. Legolas refusing to answer and Aragorn to scared to.

"I asked you a question elf!" The man snared as he kicked Legolas in the stomach.

"I am Strider a ranger from the north and he is Doletir a servant in Lord Thranduil's home!" The man's icy gaze shot towards Aragorn.

"I was not asking you boy, you will learn to hold your tongue." He yelled his hand to hit him, when Legolas' voice filled the air.

"Do not lay another hand on him." Then man turned back to Legolas and slapped him across the face.

"You are in no position to threaten anyone elf."

"Who are you?" he asked seemingly unfazed by the blow.

"I am Emermin I specialize in capturing and selling slaves."

"A slave trader!" Aragorn let slip the fear ringing in his voice.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut! You have been nothing but trouble, shall I enlighten your friend as to why we have broken your legs." Emermin snared evilly and Legolas worked harder against the restraints, becoming tired of these little games.

"You see Doletir." He spat out the elven name with hate.

"We were going to let your young friend go. It is not in our nature to take human slaves captive, especially one as young as Strider here. But he would not leave without you; he kept sneaking about the trees. Trying to remove your bounds and free you." Emermin glared at Aragorn with hate.

"I do not know why, but this boy seems to care about you. So we decided we would keep him. We broke his legs and knocked him out again. He probably won't survive long anyway, which does not matter to us; for if he is friends with an elf his life is worth no value." The slave trader snared as Legolas struggled harder then ever against the restraints. He couldn't explain it but hearing what Aragorn had tried to do and what he has sacrificed for him has gave Legolas a new respect for the boy and he was even sort of beginning to trust him.

"You both ought to get some rest, for tonight is the last peaceful sleep you will ever get." With that the man turned and left. Legolas took another look around and noticed about twenty five men scattered about the campsite, though he knew there were more than that, when he first fought them; he assumed that the rest must have went ahead.

"Human, why did you try to rescue me, when you could have gone back to Rivendell?" The older elf asked anger flaring in his voice.

"I couldn't just leave you here alone." Aragorn whispered back.

"You could have gone back to Rivendell and warned Lord Elrond or at least have gone to find your brothers."

"That did not cross my frightened mind at the time Doletir. But it also seemed not to cross yours wither when you could have easily gotten away when this all began." He shot back knowing they must keep their identities secret even when they were talking to each other, they never knew who could be listening.

"That was different, you are but a child, Lord Elrond would have not forgiven me for leaving you."

"In the eyes of the elves you are but a child. You may have reached beyond the legal age for an elf but to them you are still very young and still have much to learn." Aragorn protested becoming angry with the stubborn elf's pride.

"…and if I learned anything from my father it was to not leave anyone to suffer especially alone." He continued as Legolas eyes averted away from the young boys.

"You speak with much wisdom for human, but it does not solve our current situation." The young prince stated finally looking back into the adopted son of Elrond's eyes.

"If you can just look past your hatred and work with me, instead of fight with me. I think we can both make it out alive." Legolas gave a slight smile agreeing to their peace settlement.


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone that you can recognize

Reviews- rogue641- Thanks sis and love ya' to!

DawnStrider- Thanks, your reviews are very up lifting

Invisigoth3-Thanks, and yep you got it right!

G.A. Clive- Thanks, and I know doesn't make your legs hurt. Mine were killing me when I was writing it.

Elvin BlueEyes- Thanks, and there's more to come

A/N- Mentions of my other story Whispering Tears begin in this chapter so if you haven't read it you might want to, but I try to explain it as much as I can.

**Part 4**

The morning sun rose with a smiling grace. Aragorn and Legolas were woken with a start, as a sudden pain engulfed their bodies. Their eyes shot open as they looked up at the laughing men that kicked them.

"Get up elf! Now!" yelled one of the men pulling Legolas roughly to his feat. They unbound his feet and tied his hand to one of the horses. They lifted Aragorn roughly off the ground, as he gave a cry of pain.

"Shut up boy!" one man yelled as Aragorn was forced painfully onto the horse that Legolas was tied to. They both gave each other concerned glances as a rider mounted in back of Aragorn.

He gave the brown and white horse a steady kick and they took off, the other riders right behind them. Legolas was forced to run and keep up with the speed of the horse. For a few miles the elf easily kept up, but soon the speed became too swift and he fell to the ground, while being dragged the rest of the way. Aragorn tried to call out to him, but a rough hand covered his mouth.

"You speak to much boy!" The ride went on for what seemed like eternity, until they finally got to the small city. The gates opened letting them in, Legolas now bruised and hurting body, was still be dragged though the dirt road as people pointed and laughed at the elf's helplessness. They stopped right outside what looked to be a castle. Legolas was untied from the horse and painfully forced inside as Aragorn was carelessly carried in.

They were taken to a huge throne room. A middle aged man sat in the big red throne. The elven prince was pushed down to his knees and forced to remain there, as the youngest son of Elrond was just dropped onto the floor. Another scream escaped his lips when his legs made contact with the harsh cold floor.

"I see you have caught yet another slave for me Emermin!" The large man exclaimed with an evil grin spread across his face.

"Yes my lord, and he was not easy to catch." The man got up and stood in front of the young elf. He leaned dangerously close to his face. Legolas could smell the horrid stench of alcohol on his breath.

"I am Patruus king of Morlenty; you will refer to me as master, nothing else. Do you understand?" Legolas refused to answer receiving a hard slap across the face as a consequence. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he painfully remember the first time anyone had ever hit him like that, when he was just a young elfling. "You will answer when spoken to! You are nothing now, nothing by my property to make me money."

"We are not objects to be bartered with; I demand you release us at once." The king's eyes darted towards the source of the outburst and for the first time he noticed the young boy lying helplessly on the floor.

"Who is this little boy?" The king grunted as Aragorn became more furious with every word Patruus uttered.

"He says he's a ranger from the north that goes by the name of Strider. He was traveling with the elf, when we tried to let him go he kept trying to free his friend." Emermin explained to his king.

"A bit young to be a ranger, aren't you boy?" Aragorn didn't answer, just stared hard at the king with a cold stare. Patruus leaned in closer and smiled showing his yellow stained teeth.

'I see you are as stubborn as your filthy elven friend here." He snared as he now hit Aragorn across the face. The boy flinched when the kings rough hand mad contact with his fair youthful cheek.

"If you are friends with an elf, then you are no friend of ours. Take them both to the dungeons!" With that Emermin led both of them to where the king ad ordered. They both knew nothing but torture awaited them.

Legolas was chained to the wall as his tunic was torn off him; Aragorn was thrown on the ground. He was no threat of escape until his legs healed. Their cell was dark with little light. It reminded Legolas of the first time he was confined to a dark place of torture. The young human looked over at the much older elf and noticed the drastic change in his, what seemed to be unbreakable composer.

"Legolas are you alright?" he whispered softly so that only the prince was able to hear.

"I am fine; you are the one with the broken legs human." Legolas spat out with spite.

"You are not fine; you're shivering when it's hot instead of cold."

"This place just brings back memories I rather forget." He said looking away from the eighteen year old. How could his young mind understand the pain Finarato endured upon him?

"Does this have anything to do with why you don't trust humans?" Aragorn asked trying to figure out this stubborn elf.

"No" he answered, slowly meeting Aragorn's gaze once again.

"It was only one human who hurt me the last time. But he hurt me so much that I lost all faith in the human race."

"What did he do to you?" the elf looked at him surprised, not many humans he had met since dared to ask him what happened. But this boy was different; he had the guts to ask him and from what Legolas could tell there was no hesitation in his voice.

"If you wish not to speak of it, I will not force you." This surprised Legolas even more, anyone who did dare to ask; be it human or elf did not let it go as easily. This gave Legolas a new found respect for Aragorn.

"No it's fine, I think you should know." With that Legolas began to tell his tale.


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone that you can recognize

Reviews- rogue641- I'm not evil just a very psychotic angst writer!

DawnStrider- Well the wait is finally over, I just hope you don't get disappointed Invisigoth3- Yes, yes fan fiction writers are so mean (starts to think of new ways to torture Aragorn and Legolas)

A/N- Major spoilers to my previous story in this series Whispering Tears!

**Part 5**

"It all began sixty years ago, when I met a young man not much older then yourself. His name was Rorin. He was hurt; some wargs had attacked him in a forest near my home. I brought him back and the healer tended to him. He stayed in Mirkwood till he recovered, we became great friends and when he left, he promised to visit again. I said I would visit him also, but he told me that would not be wise. I didn't understand at the time so I let it be. He returned within six weeks and the visits continued regularly after that. I started to notice bruises on him so I got suspicious. When I asked him about it, he told me his father drank a lot and was angered easily. He told me not to worry and stupidly I believed him. My home never trusted humans, but almost every elf in Mirkwood loved Rorin! During one of his visits we went on a hunting trip, only to meet up with his father. He was angry and started screaming at Rorin. My young friend only coward and listened, that night I learned his mother was murdered by a rogue elf who hunted humans. His father in return hunted down elves and killed them slowly. He also took his pain out on his son. He pulled out a bow and was about to shoot me, but Rorin jumped in front of me and the arrow hit him instead. I held him in my arms and the last words he said to me was, 'I loved you like a brother' then he died. His father in grief and confusion fled. I can not trust a race that will harm their own blood." Tears streamed down the elf's face as he remembered the tragic night his friend died. Aragorn stared at him with amazed green eyes. Not knowing how he could have kept all that inside for so many years.

"It seems to me that grief is what is holding you back." The human said breaking the awkward silence that fell upon them.

"What do you mean?"

"It sounds like you and Rorin were great friends; I think you're afraid that if you let yourself get close to another human they'll die just like Rorin did." Aragorn stated, wisdom showing through his eyes.

Legolas was amazed by the human's words. For many years he had been denying that fact, it was easier just to blame the race that killed his friend. But listening to Aragorn's words, he knew he was right. Legolas was only running from his grief and looking for someone to blame it on.

"You speak with much wisdom for one so young Estel. Thank you for helping me understand the ghost of my past." It was now Aragorn's turn to be surprised. The elf prince had called him nothing but human since the day they met, and now he called him by his elven name.

"I was happy to help, especially a friend." He glanced up at the elf chained to the wall with hopeful eyes, as Legolas gave him a small smile.

"The creaking of the cell door brought them back to the reality of the situation. Emermin stood over them with a sly smile that was most unnerving.

"Well elf since your little friend her can't work for a while, looks like you'll be taking on double the load." He spat out unchaining him and shoving him out the poorly lighten dungeon. He was bound with shackles on his hands and feet, as the dungeon door slammed shut behind them trapping Aragorn inside alone until Legolas was finally aloud to return.

"Can't having you run off now, can we?" Emermin asked tauntingly as he had the guards lead him to the workers garden. He was led through many winding hall ways trying to remember the way as they went. Finally they came to a giant garden. Legolas could see many other elves working. They stopped at an elf with blonde hair and blue eyes. Legolas was shocked at who it was.

"Erdil, this is our new slave Doletir. Make sure you teach him the rules and the consequences for breaking them." With that Emermin left the two elves, who were staring at each other with sheer amazement.

"Erdil, everyone thought you were dead." The elf prince said to the elf that has been missing from his kingdom for fifty five winters.

"I was captured by these humans. You are right my prince they shouldn't be trusted."

"No Erdil I was wrong, it took a good friend to help me realize I was consumed by grief not hatred." Erdil nodded not completely understanding his prince, but having some idea at what he meant. The older elf explained to Legolas the harsh rules of King Patruus and the cruel consequences. All of the elven slaves here only worked. Tending to the gardens, cooking, cleaning, and many other chores. Of they disobeyed any order given to them; they were flogged for what the king called 'Foolish Elven Pride'. The king always watched when his slaves were being punished, and sometimes he even took it upon himself to punish them, cracking his own vicious whip upon the elf's bare back. It was said that his whip has a bite sharper then a warg's fang.

"Also my lord, they will punish you even if you haven't done anything."

'But that's going against their own rules. Is it not?" The younger elf asked in confusion.

"This is not a game Legolas." He spoke using the prince's real name carefully.

"They will not play by the rules. They will make up any excuse they can think of to punish you. Do you understand?"

"I understand completely." He replied remembering his father's servant did not play by his own torture rules with him; in fact he kept changing the rules of his cruel games.

"I will pass this news one to my companion, the human I told you of earlier." He said as he continued to pick the potatoes out of the soft dirt.

"That would be wise young one. Humans do not heal like us; it is very unlikely he will survive."

"He must survive Erdil; he is the first human friend I've made since Rorin. If he dies I do not think my heart could take the grief." They continued to work as the guards walked passed them, cracking their whips as if they were teasing them.

Aragorn lay in the dark dungeon. His legs killed him and had almost wished the healer had not come to care for them, since he did not bother to be gentle. He wished Legolas would return, the elf's presence seemed to calm him and in someway gives him hope that they will somehow get out of this mess. He couldn't tell how long it was till Legolas finally returned, but to him it seemed like centuries.

Again the elf was chained to the wall. He was lucky that the shackles were placed close to the floor that he was able to sit down. He was exhausted, it was at least two hours past dark when they finally let him go back to their cells.

"It's past dark." Legolas spoke suddenly breaking the silence. All Aragorn did was nod, not knowing what to say. Legolas Finally explained the events of the day, including what Erdil had told him. About the rules and the torture games. He wouldn't tell him about how Erdil said he may not survive he didn't want to scare the boy anymore then he already was.

"Estel you're shaking. Do not worry I have been in a situation similar to this, I promise we will make it out of here." He promised hoping it wouldn't end up being broken.

"You have been a captive before?" The boy asked in sheer amazement.

"Yes a long time ago, when I was just an elfling." Legolas answered looking away afraid of the memories that he was trying to run away from, but relived every night in his dreams.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." The elf looked him with sad eyes as if he was reliving the memories right now.

"One of my father's servants, Finarato, wanted revenge on my grandfather, for when he led the troops into battle. During the battle my grandfather died along with many other elves including Finarato's youngest son, Farothel. He took his revenge by abusing me, the youngest son of Thranduil." he explained barley above a whisper. Aragorn had to lean in to hear him and he was surprised at what he heard.

"I don't know how you could have survived all that. I understand now how it is so easy for you not to trust anyone even elves. This way there is less chance of you getting hurt." The son of Thranduil nodded, understanding exactly what the youngest son of Elrond was saying.

"This place reminds me a lot of where he kept me, the place I almost died." He said looking into Aragorn's afraid green eyes.

"I made it out of that shadow of torture; we will make it out of this one." Legolas said as determination shown through his voice. A while later the both finally fell into a deep sleep, managing to survive their first day.


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone that you can recognize

Reviews- rogue641- Thanks, that's what I was going for!

DawnStrider- Yeah, I wanted to be a different twist and the abuse he went though is in my other story Whispering Tears

Invisigoth3- Who ever said they were going to get out before his legs heal! LOL

Elvin BlueEyes- Thanks, this is a series of how there friendship form so Outcast of Rivendell is part of this to just not mentioned

**Part 6**

A week passed Aragorn legs were still mending as more and more work was being placed upon Legolas. Not one man had raised a fist to him since he had first came, but he knew it was only a matter of time before they did. He knew what they were doing, they were trying to make him more nervous, making him anticipate what was to come and he knew whatever it was, was going to be painful.

"Doletir are you alright?" asked one of the many elf slaves.

"Yes Dolemnar, just tired. They have place double work on me and I have not had a chance to rest." He said as he leaned against the counter they were preparing the kings dinner on. A guard came up to them; he snapped his whip upon the counter catching the top of Legolas' hand, slashing the fair skin right off.

The young elf gave a startled cry of pain as he drew his now bloody hand backed protectively.

"No one told either of you to stop working." The guard snared with a gruff, dangerous voice. Dolemnar got right back to work, but Legolas stood there glaring at the guard.

"Get back to work elf, or pay the price." Despite the guards threats Legolas didn't move refusing to give into the will of this man or any man. The guards face became red with anger as it flared to its maximum point.

"If you won't work elf, then you'll entertain the king. He hasn't watched fresh skin tare in a while." He smiled evilly his yellow teeth showing though his dark smile. The old rusty shackles bit into the soft skin of his wrists, as they were tightened more then necessary. He was dragged off to the kings throne room, to learn what his punishment will be. He struggled against every step they made him take, until finally they made it to their destination. And he was forced to his knees in front of the evil king.

"What did this one do?" King Patruus asked seeming to be happy at finally seeing his new slave before him.

"He refuses to work my lord."

"Well then chain him and flog him for his foolish elven pride." He ordered with a sly smirk, as the guard nodded with the same smirk.

"Move it elf." The young guard yelled and just as Legolas was almost up, he was kicked back down.

"I said to move, not to stand." The other guards and the king laughed, as the young guard was imposing for the young prince to crawl, like a mere insect. But Legolas was not willing to lose his pride, as he went to stand again only to receive another blow knocking him over. These actions were repeated many times until the king finally grew tired of the game.

"Let him walk, but make his punishment doubled. Just so he knows he has no power here." Once again Legoals was dragged off, but this time he was smirking to himself. They could beat him until there was no blood left to flow free, but they cam not control him. He was taken to what they called the adjustment room, were they adjust the so called 'trouble makers'. Legolas was chained to the shackles hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. His tunic was ripped off him and thrown into the corner like the rag it was. The three guards began to circle him, laughing out cruel jokes and spitting at him. Finally the king made it and the three guards bowed in respect.

"King Patruus we are ready to begins, with your permission." The youngest spoke eager to lash the fair skin off the elf's back. The king circled the elf and examined the young princes back. He found a lone scar barley noticeable to the untrained eye.

"What do we have here?" Patruus mocked the question as he traced the faded line.

"It seems you have been through this before. I thought elves were suppose to have amazing healing abilities." He smirked holding the fair elven face in his rough dirty hands.

"I guess you can not even live up to the perfection of your own kin." Legolas snapped his face out of the evil kings hands, looking down to were his feet barley touched the floor. He remembered when he received that scar; it was while Finarato held him captive. If Maeglon hadn't found him when he did he probably would have bled to death. He was so caught up in his flashback that he hadn't even noticed that Patruus had given the order to strike, until he felt the harsh sting of the whip against his bare back.

He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing for it to be over soon. He bit his lip so he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of his screams. Unfortunately he bit down so hard that he made it bleed. Every lash hurt worse then the last. He tried to keep his mind off the stinging pain against his back, by remembering his home, his friends, his family. Finally after what felt like eternity they stopped. They unlocked the shackles that held his wrist hostage. He fell to the floor, breathing heavy from the pain and exhaustion. Crimson blood dripped from his beaten back, staining the already blood stained floor even more.

"Clean him up and return him to his cell." The king demanded as he got up to leave. But before he did he leaned over Legolas, whispering into his ear.

"I hope this teaches you, young Doletir that disobeyence is not tolerated around here. Though I am sure this is no the last time I will see you here." With that Patruus left, the stone door slamming behind him. Legolas couldn't believe that he was calling him young, when he easily had more then a thousand years on him.

The guards cruelly cleaned the blood off the exhausted elf. He was dragged back to the cell he shared with Aragorn. The guards threw him in, the young prince gave a muffled cry of pain of he landed on his back. The men in the doorway laughed as the elf struggled to turn over; Aragorn watched in horror at his new friends labored breathes and became angry at the cruel laughter. His eyes wondered form his hurting friend, to the laughing guards. His eyes burned with fury as the rage built up, boiling over.

"Stop it, haven't you harmed him enough. Do you have to stand there and laugh at him to?" Aragorn yelled in anger as the laughter stopped and annoyed faces turned towards him.

"You should learn to hold your tongue boy. You are lucky we can not touch you until your legs heal, or you would be in worse state then your friend here." With that the guards left as Aragorn relaxed as Legolas managed to sit up and lean his side against the wall.

"You are going to get yourself killed, with that mouth of yours Estel." The human smiled sadly as he tried to get a closer look at the wary elf.

"You do not seem to be staying out of trouble either mellon-nin." He said concern sounding in his voice. But Legolas gave a pained smile at his young friend.

"My father always said I have a tendency to get into trouble; and I am not going to let these men miss out on my best quality." Aragorn smiled at Legolas' weak attempt to keep both their spirits high. Soon they were both out cold, their dreams filled with nothing but nightmares of what was yet to come.

A/N- For those of you who have read Whispering Tears, there is a mention of a scar he got that almost killed him in this chapter as you have already read. Now I know I never wrote that Finarato cut him deep enough to almost kill him but I did mention he almost died from blood loss. So you can consider that an extra scene speak for Whispering Tears, so to speak. Till next time narmarie


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone that you can recognize

Reviews- rogue641- Thanks, hmm you're the only one who reviewed and that's only because you live in the same house as me and I told you to. Hope this chapter is better

**Part 7**

Time went by as Legolas and Aragorn lost track of how long they've been there. Aragorn was put to work as soon as the healer deemed him fit. Neither the elf nor human seemed to be able to stay out of trouble and find themselves in front of the king for the punishment they don't deserve.

The two stuck together, not wanting to leave the others side, afraid if they did that the other would be killed. Erdil studied the pair in sheer amazement; he never thought he'd ever see his prince befriend a human ever again, not after Rorin's death.

"Doletir, do you think they'll ever find us?" Aragron asked using their fake names as they worked in the gardens, away from the protection of their cell.

"You ask me this everyday Strider, and my answer will always be the same. They will come we just have to survive until they find us." Legolas whispered back, trying to bring up the boys falling hopes. Emermin appeared in front of the two friends and glared down smiling at them.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite slaves." All they did was continue to work, not even giving the cruel man a slight glance.

"Don't I even get a hello?" no answer came as Aragorn pulled another weed from the flower bed.

"I see neither of you have learned respect in my absence. But don't worry I will fix that, with time." The two young captives remained silent; not allowing themselves to feed into this man's to control them.

A short chubby man ran up to Emermin, his breath labored from the lack of exercise.

"Mr. Emermin, sir?" The tall mans attention was averted to the short man behind him.

"What is it?"

"King Patruus wishes your presence and he requested that you bring the slaves called Doletir and Strider with you." Emermin nodded and singled for the man to leave.

"It seemed your worthless souls are requested." He snared as he made the two stand and walk to the throne room. Legolas and Aragorn were forced to their knees, an action that has become very familiar to them.

"Emermin, my friend." The king started with a greeting.

"Tonight three very important guests will arrive. I am asking you to join us at tonight's feast."

"I am honored my king." The slave trader spoke in surprise.

"Also I would like to use your slave to serve the dinner." He said referring to the elf and man in front of him.

"Of course my lord, they are yours to command." He replied as Legolas' shackled wrist clenched, as his normal soft blue eyes turned to a burning red. But he kept his head down and his mouth shut. A punishment now wouldn't help either him or Aragorn.

"Wonderful prepare them for tonight." Emermin nodded to the king as he led the two friends out.

Later that night the three guests arrived. They sat down to eat as Legolas and Aragorn served the five men unwillingly. It was extremely difficult for then to serve the food and drinks as their hands and feet remained cuffed.

"Do you like my latest prize Rolin?" asked Patruus referring to Legolas as he made his first appearance with the water, and began to fill everyone's glass.

"A wood elf! I am very impressed Patruus, them kind are not easy to catch." The seventy six year old man said with approval.

"Who is your hunter?"

"This man sitting beside you, Emermin Arkello the best slave trader there is." The king said as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"This elf does seem familiar though." Rolin stated to his 41 year old son Rotin. Legolas got to the last chair but no one occupied it, he looked questionably over at the king.

"My son will be back in a moment elf, fill his glass and be gone." Rotin snared as Legolas did as he was told and left. Soon after a seventeen year old brown haired, blue eyed boy entered the room.

"Did I miss anything?" The young boy asked with amazing energy.

"No my son; nothing important."

"Are you sure?" The men laughed at the boys thirst to know everything that goes on.

"I am very sure, Roman." Just then Aragorn came out with the tray of food. Serving the king first and then the rest.

"My Patruus, a human boy, as a slave?"

"He is a friend of the elf you saw earlier. If he chooses to be on their side then he will pay the consequences." Rolin and Rotin nodded in agreement as Roman listened in confusion.

"Strider!" Patruus called as Aragorn looked over.

"Have Doletir bring out the wine." Aragorn did as he was told, as he went to inform his friend. They both came back in together, Legolas carrying the red wine. He poured some for each of the men until he got to Roman. When he saw the boy he froze straight in his tracks. Rotin watched the elf as he stared at his son. Becoming angry he purposely tipped over his glass of wine.

This brought Legolas out of his trance as his eyes averted towards the source of the crash.

"Clean it up elf." Demanded Rotin

"Clean it yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"I said clean it yourself." Outraged the king stood and hit Legolas so hard that he fell, the rest of the wine crashing to the floor.

"Clean it up." The young prince struggled to get up as the shackles on his legs confined him. Rolin watched him as the elf finally managed to get up and started to clean the glass off the floor.

"I know this elf." Rolin spoke suddenly.

"He is the elf who killed my brother. He is Legolas son of Thranduil, prince of Mirkwood." He spoke with hatred in his voice.

"I did not kill Rorin, your father did that himself." He said looking the old man straight in the eye.

"You may have not shot the arrow, but you are the reason he's dead." Years of anger and hatred burned inside Rolin's eyes.

"ENOUGH! It is a good thing I have you behind locked door." The king snared bending down near the defenseless elf.

"Not only are you a liar, young prince, but you are also a murder." Tears were now streaming down Legolas' face, memories of the past now flooding back full force.

"I didn't kill him, he was my friend and he saved me. He died for me as I would have for him."

"But he did, you didn't. You will pay for your crime. I am going to whip you until your blood runs dry and you beg for death." Patruus snared as Emermin pulled him up by his pointed ear.

"Leave him alone! Do you not see that he is innocent, he has suffered the loss of Rorin just as you have." Yelled Aragorn trying to protect his friend

"You do not know how much I suffered. I was hiding in a bush that night, I saw my brother die."

"And your brother died in the arms of his best friend, Legolas of Mirkwood."

"Shut up you stupid boy. You will also be punished for your mouth." With that both Legolas and Aragorn were taken away.

Roman who had watched the whole display in horror, now sat in silence. He felt sorry for the elf and man, though he knew he shouldn't or his father and grandfather would be very angry.


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone that you can recognize

Reviews- rogue641- thanks rogue, aren't I a genius? (Grins)

DawnStrider- Thank you and you'll find out!

Invisigoth3- Thanks, and they do make a great pair don't they, why can't they just keep their mouths shut. Oh and this is a series I'm writing so Whispering Tears and Outcast of Rivendell are apart of it and there will be more to come! (Grins evilly)

**Part 8**

Aragorn's punishment ended quickly but his back now burned like fire, the king had decided he would be the one to punish them and his whip bit into their backs deeper then ever. Legolas' punishment lasted for hours, when they were done, of his skin was ripped to shred's.

The door to their dark cell opened and Aragorn froze as he kept one of eye Legolas' labored breathing. The figure stepped closer and in the dim light he could barley see the face of a young boy.

"What do you want?" he asked defensfully.

"Peace my friend." The boy announced placing both hand in the air.

"My name is Roman, I wish to help."

"How can I be sure you are not lying?"

"I do not believe in what my father and grandfather say, please just trust me. I'm your only chance." Aragorn looked at him with weary eyes, but then looked back at Legolas' struggling form.

"Alright what do you have in mind?"

Aragorn, Legolas, and Roman traveled slowly and quietly through the dark unused hallways of the castle. Cloaks hide their identities just incase they should run into anyone. Roman and Aragorn supported Legolas on each side as he drifted in and out of conciseness. Aragorn's injuries didn't allow him to move fast and Roman could see the sharp pain in his eyes, as much as the eighteen year old tried to hide it.

"Where are we going?" Aragorn whispered to Roman as they turned left into another dark corridor.

"These halls lead to a secret passage, and the passage leads out of the city. Not many people know of it, so they rarely traveled."

"How do you know this?"

"I have been coming here since I was little. My friends and I use to play hide-and-seek in these halls and in the passage. But nobody knew we did, not the king, my grandfather, or even my father." Aragorn nodded and no more was said.

Finally they came to a stop. Roman lifted the trap door open and climbed in. They helped Legolas down into the tunnel next. Aragorn climbed in last as Roman closed the trap door behind them.

"We are pretty much safe down here, but keep your guard up they might just figure out where we've gone to." Aragorn nodded as they continued on.

"I never asked your name?" Roman said after a while, as Aragorn looked down toward Legolas who nodded weakly.

"Call me Estel." Roman smiled as they came to a stop.

"Alright Estel, let's stop here for now."

"Should we not keep moving?"

"It will not do us any good if we are too tired to out run them, if need be. I also think your friend needs tending to, as well as yourself."

'But I have no herbs." He replied.

"I have packed all we will need, though I am not very skilled in the healing arts." The young boy smiled.

"But I am, my father has trained me since I was a young lad." He answered smiling back as he unpacked the herbs and began to work. Aragorn worked on Legolas, as Roman worked on Aragorn's with the young healer instructions.

"How long have you two been captives?"

"We are not sure, all we know that it has been to long." Legolas replied as the stinging medicine that was applied to his back started to give him back some of his strength.

"Were you really friends with my uncle?" the blued eyed boy asked finishing with Aragorn's back and moving to sit in front of Legolas.

"Yes Roman I was, he was like a brother to me from the day I met him when he was seventeen to the day he died at twenty four. He was like a brother to me. Your grandfather has been filling you and your fathers mind with terrible lies, I would have done anything to prevent your uncles death." He said looking Roman straight in the eyes. The boy smiled finally confirming what he had known for many years.

"I never believed those stories anyway." This surprised both friends as they stared at the boy in front of them.

"I knew my great grandfather wasn't a very kind hearted person. I knew he hurt uncle Rorin before his death. The story just never matched up to you being at blame." A small smile played it's away across the young princes lips, as he Romans hand in his.

"I am also seventeen the same age you met my uncle." This made Legolas smile more as he looked into Roman sea blue eyes once more.

"You look so much like your uncle Roman, and now that I am sitting here talking to you I can see much of his personality in you."

"Really no one has ever told me that."

"That's because they are to blind and arrogant to see it themselves." He told him as over 2,000 years of wisdom shown though.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but I really think we should keep moving. The sooner we get Legolas to Rivendell the better." They all agreed as they headed off once again. They finally made it out of the passage and began the long trek back to Rivendell.

As they went on it became harder and harder as both Aragorn and Legolas' injuries where beginning to take their toll. But they couldn't stop now; they knew Emermin was on their trail and if they stopped to rest for but a second they would be caught.

Suddenly Legolas dropped to the ground, his tired beaten body given in to the weariness,

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled as he tried to help his friend back up onto his feet.

"Go on without me, there is no sense in both of you getting caught because of me." He yelled pushing them away with what little strength he had left.

"No, I will not leave you."

"Estel listen to me, you must get back to Rivendell, and if he can your father will save me." Ordered the stubborn elf prince.

"No, you promised me we would both make it out alive. Do not break that promise." Tears ran down his muddy cheek at the thought of losing his friend.

"I promised I would get you out alive, I never said…" before he could continue Elrond's youngest son cut in.

"No you said we both would, you are not breaking that promise."

"Hush both of you." Roman whispered as they all fell silent. They could hear the sound of galloping horses, as they held their breaths; the noise grew closer and closer. Air seemed to grow colder as adrenaline began to creep it way through their blood streams. Two cloaked figured on horseback emerged from the shadows of the trees.

One jumped down from the horse it was just sitting on and began to make its way towards them. Roman let out a battle cry, as he drew his sword and attacked. The stranger retaliated as steal met steal.

"Peace friend, we mean no harm." The stranger pulled back his hood revealing his face.

"Elladan what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you little brother." The other said dismounting his horse and pulling back his hood to reveal the face of Elrohir.

"We have been searching for you two for three months."

"Three months? Have we really been captive that long?" Aragorn said mostly to himself.

"Captives? To whom?"

"The king of Morlenty, a slave trader named Emermin and his group surrounded us them brought us to him." Legolas roughly explained though labored breaths.

"I have heard of him, no elf that has encountered him has been heard from again." Explained Elladan as he and Elrohir began to look over both Aragorn and Legolas' wombs.

"You both should consider yourselves lucky."

"We do and it is all thanks to Roman here that we are free. He broke us out." The twins finally acknowledged the young boy standing near the horses.

"Thank you Roman, you forever have our gratitude."

"Yes Roman, you forever have an elf's gratitude. But somehow I don't think your father and grandfather will feel the same way." The joy on the seventeen year olds face disappeared as anger flared in his sea blue eyes.

"What you're doing is wrong!"

"You are helping the elf that killed you great uncle, you are a traitor to your own family." Emermin said trying to confuse the young boy.

"No they betrayed me, by lying to me. Legolas did not kill uncle Rorin!"

"How do you know that slave is not lying to you?"

"Because I can see it in his eyes, and never call him a slave again. Slavery in illegal, I will not let to torture any more elves."

"Id that is how you feel Roman then you will die with them." The slave trader yelled as he raised his sword ready to strike down the seventeen year old that stood in front of him.

Roman's hands flew up trying somehow to shield himself from the unavoidable blow to come. He opened his eyes and looked up when the sharp pain never came, only to find that Aragorn had blocked the deadly sword with his own.

"Stupid move little boy." He taunted as he went to strike with his sword but Aragorn blocked it. They circled each other with their swords still touching. Emermin made another strike and again Aragorn blocked. Suddenly the battle for life started. The sound of steal clashing echoed in the air. The sharp edge slashed across the eighteen years olds face. He let out a cry of pain as the blood flowed down his cheek. He swung at Emermin as he easily dodged the young injured boy's weak attempts.

"Come now boy, you're far too weak to win. Just surrender and I might just grant you, you life." He taunted and Aragorn knew he was telling the truth. He started to back way but his foot caught a branch and he had yet another meeting with the forest floor. He suddenly started to remember when he was just a young child, when he use to run into the forest to escape the other children's teasing remarks, he was suddenly that five year old child again, wanting to just ran from the laughing man before him. He looked over to where Legolas and Rorin were but the twins were no where to be found.

"Now little boy, time to end your pathetic life." Emermin grinned as he went back on his word and raised his sword to silence the green eyed human forever.

A/N- ok that's it for now, there is a mention of Outcast of Rivendell in this chapter, for those who have read it you probably caught it easily.


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone that you can recognize

Reviews- rogue641- Thanks sis, I take that as a compliment!

Invisigoth3- Umm Roman's not the one raising the sword Emermin is, just thought I clear that up! Thanks for the review!

Eye of Newt- I'm sorry about my grammar and spelling mistake but as I said before I'm slow in this area, and I don't want to use a beta because I don't want anybody having my e-mail address. Thanks for the review and I'm trying the best I can.

**Part 9**

Elrohir jumped down from the tree he was hiding in, and tackled Emermin to the ground, just as he was about to slice though his little brother. The struggle continued as they wrestled in the mud. Elrohir punched Emermin in the face as he quickly got to his feet and drew his blade. Emermin knew he couldn't get to his so he fought Elrohir for his.

The two struggled for the elven blade. The blade flew out of their hands and landed near Legolas and Roman. Emermin tried to lunge for it but Elrohir stopped him by tackling him yet again. The slave trader bit the younger twin's hand trying to loosen his grip on his neck. When Elrohir's hand drew away on instinct, Emermin took the advantage of the situation. He flipped Elrohir onto his back and began to choke him.

He struggled to get free of the man's grip, but he was to strong. Suddenly an arrow came flying through the air hitting Emermin right I the spine. He yelled in pain, as Elrohir pushed him off and let the rich air refill his starving lungs. The slave trader looked around trying to pin point where the shot came from. As he looked up another arrow was hot hitting him right in the neck. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the forest floor dead. Elladan jumped down from his tree, his bow in hand.

"We must get you back to ada." He said as he walked over to his little brother helping him to stand up. They helped both Legolas and Aragorn onto the horses. Elrohir got on with Aragorn as Elladan walked up to Roman.

"Roman you ride with Legolas, I'll trail behind all of you." All the nephew of Rorin did was nod and mounted the horse.

They got to Rivendell within a half and hour. Lord Elrond tended to both his sons and Legolas' injuries. Aragorn had many lacerations on his back that needed stitches included the laceration on his cheek. Legoals on the other hand was confined to bed. Though he wasn't too happy about it. Legolas tried to stand using the tables as support.

"Didn't my father tell you to stay in bed?" he looked up to find a smiling Aragorn leaning against the doorframe.

"Don't you know how to knock human?" the prince smiled up at his new found friend.

"Well I tried it once or twice, didn't like it to much. Besides the door was open anyway." He replied as he walked over to the stubborn elf and helped him back into bed.

"Now Legolas over the past three month, I have learned how stubborn you can be. Now please just stay in bed."

"Alright dad." He jested with devious smile spread across his face.

"I mean it Legolas." He warned as he got p to leave but before he left he turned back around.

"Legolas I'm glade you kept your promise."

"So am I Aragorn." And with that the son of Elrond walked out the door.

Roman stood on the balcony over looking Rivendell. Elrond came and stood beside him. They stood in silence for a few minutes until Roman finally broke it.

"This place is beautiful." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What's troubling you young one?" he asked, though he was pretty sure he already knew.

"My father and grandfather will never forgive me; they'll either disown me or kill me."

"Roman, you did the right thing. It's against the laws of the Valor to enslave any kind. Now I am sending my guards along with some Mirkwood guards to free the rest of those elves, you may go with them and if you do not feel safe there you may come back here with the guards, and we will figure out something." Elrond assured the young boy as he put a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

"Thank you Lord Elrond." He replied as he watched the grace of the sun begin to set.

Soon the Mirkwood guards showed and they were finally moving out. Aragorn and Legolas were there to bid there friend farewell.

"Don't be a stranger Roman come and visit."

"Don't worry Legolas I will." He said as he carefully hugged his friend trying not to hurt him.

"Be careful and remember we're always here for you."

"I won't forget Estel and I will be careful." He said as they hugged. The seventeen year old climbed onto his horse and rode near the front.

"Culgaer!" Aragorn called to his childhood friend.

"Yes Estel?"

"Look after that boy for me."

"I promise he won't leave my sight for a second." He answered as he Roman, and the other guards left.

"Well Strider it's over."

"Strider?" questioned Elrohir with a smile.

"It's a long story." He said as they all laughed and headed back inside. The peace restored for now.

_**The end**_

A/N- okay that's it for this chapter and so far I'm still thinking about what the next on will be, all I can say is keep your eyes open : )


End file.
